clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Play Awards 2010
during the Play Awards.]] The Penguin Play Awards 2010 was an event that was held March 18th to March 29th, 2010. It was located at the Stage. During the event, penguins were able vote on their favorite plays in five different categories. Non-members were able to visit the Stage for the Awards, but they did not have access to the Backstage. The categories consisted of: *Best Overall Play *Best Sound *Best Effects *Best Costume *Best Set The nominated plays were: *Ruby and The Ruby *Quest for The Golden Puffle *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *Underwater Adventure *Fairy Fables The winners of the Penguin Play Awards could be viewed at the voting booth in the Plaza on March 29th. The Winners were: *'Best Overall Play'- The Quest for The Golden Puffle *'Best Sound'- The Quest for the Golden Puffle *'Best Effects'- The Quest for the Golden Puffle *'Best Costume'- Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *'Best Set'- The Quest for the Golden Puffle Changes There were decorations in a few places in Club Penguin including three major interviewing areas at the Stage, the Dock and the Ski Hill. Rooms Town The Town was mildly decorated with very few changes to it. *There was a banner with the Penguin Play Awards logo hung between the Book Room and the Gift Shop which covers the Night Club sign. *There was a sign in the snow that, when clicked on, will transport a penguin to the Plaza. Plaza The Plaza had many major changes to it. *The Puffle statue on top of the Pet Shop had a bowtie. *The Stage was painted silver, had a red carpet, cameras and much more decorations. *The Pizza Parlor looked completely different with a new painting job and a star-shaped pizza. *The Sidewalk had been colored gray and there were gold stars all along it (including one that opens up into the Pool). *A vote booth had been placed in the corner of the Plaza where penguins could vote on plays. *Two stars designs had been put in the snow. Stage The Stage had a major redesign, just like the Penguin Play Awards 2009. *The chairs had turned blue. *The top boxes had cameras in them. *The stage itself had giant awards with blue backgrounds. *There was a giant TV screen that played "trailers" of the different plays. *The Costume Trunk had items from all previous plays that could be voted on. Backstage The Backstage is a members only area, which returned from Penguin Play Awards 2009. *There are cameras and makeup centers plus an interviewing area. *One side has couches and magazines. *There is a coffee/water stand. *Free Penguin Play Awards and Video Cameras are being given out. Pizza Parlor The Pizza Parlor was known as Premier Pizza. *The inside had become dark and darker colored. *There were lights shining on the ground like in the Night Club. *The kitchen, tables and stage had been redesigned. Dock The Dock was one of the interviewing places. *An interview stand had been set up with lights, cameras, makeup booths. *Free hats were being given out. *There was a coffee/water stand. *A sign transporting penguins to the Plaza was added. Ski Hill The Ski Hill was one of the interviewing places. *An interview stand had been set up with lights, cameras and makeup booths just like on the Dock. *There was a water/coffee stand. *There was another sign that transports penguins to the Plaza. Nomination Process There were five plays which will be voted on in five different categories. The categories were: *Best Play *Best Set *Best Music *Best Special Effects *Best Costumes Free Items *Penguin Play Award (members-only in the Back Stage). *Video Camera (members-only in the Back Stage). *Press Hat (all penguins in the Dock). Tour Guide Briefings The tour guide briefings for the event went like the following: Plaza: Welcome to the Plaza! Actors come here to take to the Stage... There's a special awards show in there now... Vote for your favorites at this booth. The Plaza's also home to the Pizza Parlour... The Pet Shop and some underground rooms! Script Host Host: There's talent in this audience. I can feel it Host: And the winner for the best play is... Host: Wow! The award for the best costume goes to... Host: Penguin play Award for best music goes to... Host: This year, best effects will be awarded to... Host: Everyone's yawning. Quick - You!! Dance! Act! Sing! Host: Hey you - Gross monster there! Settle down! Host: Excuse me! Lady in red! Got an extra jewel? Host: Hey fairy! Did you bring croissants? Host: Yo! Bring over that shadow wave! Host: Merman, dude. Can you stop splashing? Host: Um... Who let lobsters in here? Host: Shhh! Let them speak. Host: What happens to us if the squid doesn't win? Host: Everyone looks so absoulutely fabulous. Host: I'm excited to see the winners on stage. Host: Dahhling... You look mahhvuleous... Audience Audience: whispers I simply adore your outfit. Audience: Genius! This event is the best! Audience: I get tired listening to boring speeches. Audience: Let's all dress as lobsters and clap our claws! Audience: Everybody on your chairs! ENCORE! Audience: Are video cameras allowed in here? Audience: How loud can we get? Everybody CHEER! Speeches Twee: Applause! Applause! Make it louder! Alaska: Was told there'd be rare puffles. Seen any? Boris: TUMMMMMMY! Bubbles: I'm just happy to have traveled here today. Flippers: Can i tell a joke? Can I? Can I? Ruby: This trophy will look perfect next to my ruby! Hammer: The judges need to look at the nominees more carefully... Hammer: I'll lend them a magnifying glass. Squidzoid: PUNY AUDIENCE! I'M CLEARLY THE WINNER! Shadow Guy: My fans make these fancy events worthwhile! Gamma Gal: Wouldn't be where I am now without bad dudes. Twee: See how my wings sparkle? Flippers: Did you hear about the A, B, Seas? Get it? Lobster: You've had enough time on stage. MOVE ALONG! Squidzoid: RAWWRR! YES! EAT TROPHY! Ruby: Where's Jacques? Someone's lifted my ruby! Alaska: Honor to be here. Next adventure, please. Boris: GIVE ME THE TROOOOOOPHY! Shadow Guy: I'd like thank my fans. And my Shadow Wave. Gamma Gal: For great justice! Host: Thank you! You've been a lovely audience! Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Sneak_Peek_PPA_2010.jpg|The sneak peek from the What's New blog. Party Pictures File:PPATown.png|The Town during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPAPlaza.png|The Plaza during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPAStage.png|The Stage during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPAPizza.png|The Pizza Parlour during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPADock.png|The Dock during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPAHill.png|The Ski Hill during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPABackstage.png|The Backstage during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. Videos 300px|The Video for the play trailers. Trivia *The Penguin Play Awards was based on the Academy Awards. *The circling lights in the Pizza Parlor resembled the Mickey Mouse logo. *The sentence in the script "whispers I simply adore your outfit." was the only way you could talk with parentheses. *''Quest For The Golden Puffle'' won for the second time. *This was used instead of the St. Patrick's Day party. Many penguins were disappointed about this. *In 2009, both the St. Patrick's Day Party and the Penguin Play Awards occurred. See also *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Cadence *Aunt Arctic *Stage Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage Category:Events Category:Parties